Antigas Promessas
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele sempre cumpria suas promessas, mesmo que levasse tempo. – Presente para Roronoa Zoro e Nanase Kei.


**Antigas Promessas**

Os passos levantavam uma espessa camada de areia, enquanto ele caminhava pela costa da praia. Não eram passos pesados, muito pelo contrário. Eram arrastados, mas nestes mesmos havia um quê de imponência digno das espadas que sempre carregava consigo. Naquele dia em especial, levava apenas a Wadou Ichimonji, sua companheira inseparável desde que havia decidido começar com aquela jornada.

Ele não costumava sair sem suas três espadas juntas, mas abriu uma exceção naquele dia. Geralmente não se importava se uma ilha era calma ou não. Ali, na Grand Line, encontrar uma ilha calma era quase como encontrar ouro em uma ilha cheia de piratas. Só que, por algum motivo o qual ele não conseguia – na verdade não queria – se recordar, a única espada que havia trazido era aquela que lhe lembrava de Kuina. Ele não queria admitir, mas aquele era o dia do aniversário de sua morte e, por mais anos que tivessem se passado, aquela era uma data que ainda o incomodava profundamente.

A mão esquerda estava sempre pousada sobre o cabo bem trabalhado da espada como se, a todo momento, ele esperasse um ataque vindo de todas as direções. Aliás, citando esse pequeno detalhe, ele não conseguia lembrar-se de qual direção deveria tomar para chegar de volta no navio. Lembrava-se vagamente de Robin ter-lhe dito que estavam na costa Norte da ilha onde Luffy, por muita insistência, havia conseguido parar para uma _pequena_ exploração. Graças à isso, estavam presos à ilha até que o Log Pose se ajustasse à próxima. Por isso, resolveu explorar.

"Droga de lugar quente. Devemos estar em uma das ilhas de verão." Resmungou para qualquer ser vivo que pudesse lhe ouvir, enquanto continuava com sua longa caminhada. Não se lembrava de ter avistado sequer uma única sombra onde pudesse descansar por alguns meros minutos ou até mesmo tirar um cochilo antes de retomar sua caminhada. Não é que não pudesse dormir embaixo deste sol quente. Zoro apenas não queria correr o risco de ser atacado por um monstro da areia ou do mar enquanto estaria completamente desprotegido. É, era uma questão de segurança aquela ou simplesmente o desejo de encontrar algum lugar mais interessante do que a costa da praia.

"Maldita hora em que eu escutei as palavras daquela arqueóloga maluca." Bufou, arrastando mais os passos, como se a simples lembrança de Robin o irritasse. "_Vamos, kenshi-san, por que você não dá uma volta para desestressar um pouco? Se continuar assim, vai acabar explodindo algum dia desses._" Numa tentativa que os críticos chamariam de péssima, Zoro imitou a voz de Robin e soltou um pesado suspiro. "Da próxima vez, ficarei dormindo." Chutou a areia, fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira erguer-se e, conseqüentemente, ele tossiu. "Maldita areia também." Voltou a caminhar, irritadiço.

Se as pessoas tentassem definir Roronoa Zoro antes e depois de conhecer Nico Robin, diriam que o espadachim em muito havia mudado. A atitude que tinha com ela, era semelhante à atitude que tinha com Kuina. Uma irritação exacerbada por qualquer "_ah_" a mais em sua voz ou expressão. É, era exatamente que assim que se sentia acerca de Nico Robin, com a mínima diferença de que esta segunda o irritava ainda mais e Zoro, definitivamente, não competia com ela para ser o melhor espadachim do mundo. Ah, isso não.

"Argh, eu preciso parar de pensar sobre isso." Bagunçou os cabelos com a mão livre de maneira displicente e continuou a caminhar.

Durante um longo tempo, permaneceu de cabeça baixa, olhando a areia da praia. O forte sol em sua cabeça, tornava-se cada vez mais escaldante e quando por fim ergueu o rosto para fitar o horizonte, achou que estava ficando louco ao avistar uma frondosa árvore onde uma generosa sombra o aguardava.

Se aquela praia fosse uma espécie de deserto, Zoro acreditaria que estava vendo apenas uma miragem. Como não encontrou cactos e o mar estava à sua frente, acreditou que aquela árvore estava ali apenas por estar. Aquela era a Grand Line, afinal. Caminhando em passos um pouco mais rápidos, numa quase corrida, o espadachim alcançou a árvore. Imediatamente, encostou-se sobre esta e deixou-se cair sentado, segurando a espada firmemente entre os braços. A visão dali era mais bela do que imaginava. O horizonte azul do mar era mesmo lindo, apesar de nunca ter reparado antes.

Sentiu que rapidamente um pesar tomava conta de seu corpo e os olhos lentamente se fechavam. É, era o sono que estava vindo. Dormiria por algum tempo e depois iria atrás do Going Merry. Assim estaria bem. Três segundos após esse pensamento ter-lhe passado pela cabeça, Zoro adormeceu.

**X**

_Há uma enorme e densa nuvem que cobre tudo. _

_Tu__**D**__o._

_Você não é capaz de enxergar nada além de si mesmo, por que tudo é tão branco? Você não consegue se lembrar?_

_Nessa época (época, que época? Em que ano estamos?) você tem as mãos pequenas._

_M__**i**__nU_scú**la**_S_

Está tudo leve, distante, mas você não está sozinho, há uma mão em seu ombro.

_**Alguém.**_

_Quem?_

_Você está despertando, acorde Zoro, seu preguiçoso._

_Essa voz, de quem é...?_

_Zoro, Zoro, Zoro._

_ACORDE!_

**X**_  
_

Os olhos se abriram simultaneamente como se tivesse saído de um pesadelo. Zoro não conseguia se lembrar o que havia sonhado, só se lembrava do branco e da leveza. De repente, como se tudo fizesse sentido, a imagem de Kuina veio à sua mente. A Wadou Ichimonji ainda repousava em seu ombro. Um breve suspiro abandonou-lhe os lábios e ergueu os olhos para o horizonte. O sol estava se pondo, para dar espaço à lua.

"Malditos sonhos idiotas." Resmungou, virando o rosto para o lado ao som de um barulho um pouco mais alto. Ali não havia folhagens, mas Zoro podia jurar de pés juntos que havia escutado algo. O polegar ergueu levemente a lâmina da espada, mas não foi preciso que fizesse mais do que isso, antes que um pequeno siri despontasse da areia e corresse na direção do mar. Aliviado, e talvez um pouco decepcionado pela falta de exercícios, Zoro estava pronto para guardar a pequena parcela de lâmina na bainha quando, no reflexo da mesma, viu o rosto de Kuina.

Sua primeira reação, foi largar a espada pelo susto. Depois, tornou a pegá-la na mão e encarou a lâmina. Nada havia nesta, talvez fosse o efeito prolongado do sono. "Feh, como se eu acreditasse em fantasmas ou coisas do tipo." Balançou negativamente a cabeça e ergueu-se, ajeitando a espada em sua cintura. "Agora...para onde eu tinha que ir mesmo?" Olhou nas duas direções, mas um novo barulho o fez olhar para trás. "Quem está aí?" Perguntou, levando uma das mãos ao cabo da espada, já em posição de ataque.

Não houve resposta. Apenas o vento soprando com um pouco mais de força e um silêncio incômodo. Zoro esperou alguns segundos, antes de mover-se e viu um vulto correr na direção em que olhava.

"Oe, espere!" Gritou, correndo naquela direção. Havia algo estranho...aquela silhueta lhe era bastante familiar. "Espere!" Tornou a gritar, acelerando um pouco o passo.

De nada adiantou, é claro. Parecia que não importasse o quanto corresse, aquela escura silhueta tinha o dobro de sua velocidade e a metade do seu tamanho. Mas, pensava ele, era impossível que uma criança fosse tão rápida assim.

"Espere!" Repetiu e desta vez correu o máximo que suas pernas podiam permitir. Sequer notou que agora adentrava por uma densa mata e, minutos mais tarde, a criança (ou seja lá o que ou quem fosse) parou.

Por impulso, ou talvez por estar indo rápido demais, Zoro ainda deu mais três ou quatro passadas largas depois de frear os pés. O chão onde agora pisava tinha uma superfície demasiado lisa, como se fosse coberto por lodo. Olhando em volta, notou que não se encontrava mais na praia, mas sim em uma clareira. Como havia chegado ali sem notar, ele não saberia dizer, mas uma fraqueza tomou-lhe as pernas de súbito quando ergueu o olhar.

"K...Kuina?" O nome saiu-lhe em um fio de voz. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, por mais que ele estivesse _vendo._ Kuina estava morta e mortos não retornam de seja lá onde for apenas para dar olá.

"Você demorou pra notar." A silhueta, agora não mais escura, respondeu, olhando-o pelo reflexo do pequeno lago.

"Isso é impossível." Disse, convicto das próprias palavras, mas esfregou os olhos uma ou duas vezes, apenas para ter certeza absoluta de que aquilo não era uma miragem.

"Não me importa se quer acreditar ou não, Zoro. Você ainda não cumpriu o que me prometeu." A voz dela era firme como sempre. Zoro lembrava-se ainda do tom imponente com o qual ela tratava todos os demais.

"Oras, não fale como se você já fosse tê-lo feito, sua pirralha insolente." Cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado. "A culpa é sua por não estar viva."

"Você não mudou em nada." Virou-se na direção do espadachim, olhando-o. Você se acha mesmo digno para carregar essa espada? Se continuar fraco assim, jamais derrotará Mihawk e, assim, não cumprirá o que me prometeu."

"E você pensa que está falando com quem?" Estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa.

"Com um completo idiota." Ela respondeu. "Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, não sabe, Zoro? Porque, se não souber, está ainda pior do que imaginei." Olhava-o com seriedade e dizia palavras severas. Palavras que, outrem, poderiam feri-lo, mas agora não. Tinha seu próprio orgulho de espadachim e esse não seria derrubado por uma pirralha que dizia ser Kuina.

"Eu cumprirei o que prometi." Disse, por fim. "Eu _jamais_ quebro uma promessa. Se você é mesmo Kuina, deveria saber." As mãos relaxaram ao lado do corpo. A esquerda dirigiu-se automaticamente ao cabo da espada e a direita repousou em sua cintura pouco depois.

Houve um curto momento de silêncio, no qual os dois pareceram se analisar apenas pelo olhar. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a ceder (era assim desde o início, seria assim até o fim) por mais que os olhos insistissem em querer piscar. A seriedade, a falta de sorriso, o negro dos olhos e o contraste da luz. E os olhos, e nada mais.

Então, como por um simples empate, dos dois sorriram. Um sorriso digno dos dois espadachins que eram apesar de tudo. Os anos podiam ter passado, ela poderia estar morta, mas nada daquilo mudaria. Nunca.

"Eu estou esperando que cumpra a promessa, Zoro. Se você não fizer isso, eu não vou te perdoar." Imediatamente, o sorriso sumiu, como se fosse surreal demais para durar muito tempo.

"Eu cumprirei, não volto atrás com a minha palavra." Respondeu, igualmente sério.

Ela então virou-se, olhando na direção do lago. "E, Zoro..." Chamou-o baixinho, obrigando o espadachim a aproximar-se para ouvi-la.

_Eu acredito em você._

Naquele momento, Zoro sentiu, literalmente, como se os pés tivessem abandonado o chão, dando espaço a um imenso negro que o tragava para o fundo, e o fundo e o fundo.

_Por um instante, pensei que fosse morrer._

_Mas então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu abri os olhos e me dei de encontro àquela praia e ao horizonte azul do mar._

_Eu não sei se o que aconteceu foi real ou não, mas a promessa que eu fiz continua de pé._

_Kuina...esteja onde estiver, continue me olhando._

_Eu me tornarei o melhor espadachim do mundo._

_Por mim...e por você._

**X**

**N/A:**

E aí gente boa, como vai?

Vocês devem estar se perguntando que raios de fic é essa e quem diabos sou eu. Bem, eu não sou daqui desse fandom (agora sou e vocês terão que me agüentar. Culpem a Nanase 8D) e isso implica em essa ser minha primeira fic aqui.

Pode ser que esteja uma droga, mas fazer o quê. Agora já foi. Peço desculpas se estiver muito ruim e prometo melhorar nas próximas!

Eu resolvi dá-la ao Zoro, porque, além de ser centrada nele e ser aniversário dele, ele é foda.

E SIM, EU FIZ UMA INSINUAÇÃO ZOROXROBIN PORQUE EU AMO ESSE CASAL!

Parabéns, Zoro, te amo!

E também resolvi presentear a Nana, porque é justamente por causa dela que estou nesse fandom. Espero que vocês dois gostem do presente porque eu amo vocês s2

E, apesar de eu saber que esse fandom é meio abandonado, nada custa deixar um review, né?

Porque eles são bons e eu gosto!

Então...

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
